Need
by TheTragedyIs13
Summary: This is a little story of the night Severus found Lily. Yes. I used parts of DH2 to tell it. Please review! Thanks!


**I heard a song that reminded me greatly of these two. It's called Need by Hana Pestle. It's what inspired this, so...go give it a listen. It's really good!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this itty bitty plot. I wrote this to retain some sanity that is slowly dwindling as I sink further into Post-Potter Depression.**_

* * *

><p>He sat alone, staring blankly at the scarred wooden floor. The only thought that was in his mind was Lily. Memories of them when they were children flash through his mind. He missed her, more than he thought was possible. If only he had the courage to send her a letter, to apologize, then maybe he would be okay.<p>

Did she ever think of him? Did she ever wonder what became of him? She had Potter. She probably didn't care anymore. She even had a son. No, he was no longer thought of, he was sure of it.

Sinking lower in his chair, Severus covered his face with his hands, fragmented words of the prophecy that he had heard the Trelawney woman say to Dumbledore.

"_Born to those who thrice defied him….The Dark Lord will mark him as equal….Neither can live while the other survives…."_

He hoped Dumbledore would protect her, even if the prophecy spoke of the boy. He knew Dumbledore would protect them from the Dark Lord, but was he the one protecting them or was it someone else? He couldn't care less about Potter or his spawn. No, he only cared about Lily. He wanted her safe, needed her safe. He needed her to be alive.

Outside, shrieks and shouts of laughter reached his ears as Muggle children paraded around in their silly Halloween costumes. He knew Lily used to do the trick or treating as she had reminisced with him about it one night many years ago.

He stood up to pour himself a glass of Firewhiskey just as his left arm burned.

His eyes snapped down to his sleeved arm and stared at it for a moment before he dressed quickly in his Death Eater robes and Disapparating to the place he knew the Dark Lord was.

He Apparated into a crowded street full of Muggles in costumes, children swinging heavy bags full of sweets and their parents looking a little hassled as they tried to get their children home.

Severus looked around and saw a few others Apparating into the area. They spotted one another and it was clear that they were confused. Why had they been called here?

Looking around, Severus saw that they were gathering in small groups and then they all started walking in Severus's direction.

"Why are we here?" asked a Death Eater in the front. Those around him murmured.

Severus shrugged.

"I am as confused as you are," he replied.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" asked another. Severus knew it was Bellatrix Lestrange, but he ignored her.

"What should we do?" asked yet another Death Eater.

"We should wait," Bellatrix snapped. "If the Dark Lord summoned us, then we ought to wait."

"But where is he?" the first Death Eater asked. "He should be here. Where is he?"

Bellatrix let out a scathing noise and said, "I'll go find him."

The other Death Eaters remained motionless as Bellatrix stalked off only to return moments later, her face pale.

"What is it?" Severus asked her.

"The house…why is the house blown up?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. "He is….no….it cannot be."

"What is it?" a Death Eater demanded.

"Go! We must leave!" Bellatrix said quickly, her voice panicky. With that, she Disapparated and many others followed her lead. Soon, only Severus remained, left to wonder what had become of the Dark Lord.

He looked up and down the dark street he was on and realized that he recognized the place. It was Godric's Hollow. This was where Lily lived.

Severus walked down the street, afraid of what he would find. Overhead, lightning flashed with a faint rumble of thunder as a promise of a storm.

Letting his hand scrape against the brick of the house he was walking beside, he came to a stop at the corner, staring in horror at the house. It looked as though something had blasted it apart and it looked quite empty.

Feeling as though someone had knocked the breath of out him, Severus stumbled forward towards the cottage. He reached the gate and pushed it open, sparing only a glance at a little plaque that read: Potter Residence.

He walked to the front door and hesitated only a moment before pushing open the front door and letting himself into the dark house.

He looked into the sitting room where he spotted a wand on a couch. Nothing in the room looked like it might out of place, so he moved on to the kitchen. It was spotless. Turning around, Severus walked back to the entrance hall and started up the stairs. He reached a small landing where he saw a foot.

Severus walked past James Potter's body with only a glance that certified that he was, indeed, dead. His hazel eyes were unseeing under his round glasses, but Severus didn't stop. He needed to know….

Pushing himself forward, he reached the hall at the top of the stairs and, at the very end, saw a room with a door that had been blasted from its hinges.

Terror coursed through him.

Merlin, no, he silently prayed as he walked past a small curtained window. Lightning flashed again following another rumble of thunder.

A small amount of rubble littered the bits of floor that he could see. A small wardrobe faced him, but he could see nothing else.

Taking a deep breath, Severus silently prayed once more that Lily was alive and well. He heard tiny sobs from the room before him but could not bring himself to enter it. Finally, steeling himself, he ducked under the falling doorframe…and felt his knees give way.

He fell into the wall and slid down, staring at Lily Evans lifeless body. Her green eyes stared blankly at the wall she faced as she lay in front of the crib of the child she died protecting.

Crawling towards her, he pulled her close to him and wept.

Memories of them when they were younger flashed before in his mind.

"_You're a witch," he told a very affronted Lily._

"That's_ not a very nice thing to say."_

"_James Potter fancies you!"_

"_James Potter is an arrogant toe-rag."_

_The two walked down a snow covered Hogsmeade, making little clouds of fog hover before them as they laughed, walking arm in arm, down to the Three Broomsticks._

"_It's really simple," Severus told a very frustrated Lily, who was glaring at her too watery potion. _

"_It is not," Lily growled, huffing a breath._

_Severus nudged her aside gently, holding a bottle in his hand, and said, "Here. You only need a bit more hellebore."_

_Severus let a few drops fall into the potion, which immediately started to thicken. Lily's face broke into a smile._

"_Severus, you are a life saver!" she cried, relieved._

_He saw her across the Great Hall, sitting close to Potter, laughing with the Marauders. His hands were clenched into fists and he was ignoring Mulciber, who was talking about pulling a prank on some Muggles over the summer holiday._

"_Mudblood."_

Now sobbing harder than ever, Severus clutched her closer, rocking back and forth, his tears falling down onto her.

It felt as though a piece of him died. He tried to breathe, but couldn't.

And then he heard the faint cries again and looked up into the crib. The little boy that sat there stared at the woman in Severus's arms: his mother.

Severus saw a small lightning bolt cut on his forehead and, with another flash of lightning, he saw the boys' eyes. They were green, the exact same green as Lily's.

Ignoring the boy, Severus rested his head on Lily's and sat there, sobbing and holding her, for what felt like hours. And then the sound of a scream had Severus looking around, terrified.

"JAMES?"

Looking down at Lily, he lay her back on the floor, letting her go gently.

He stood, his eyes never leaving her, as the voice screamed once more.

"No! NO! JAMES? JAMES! LILY?"

With another deep breath and one last look at the woman that he loved, Severus Snape Disapparated into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're wondering, the person shouting for Lily and James is Sirius. There was no way I could fit his name into it, so...yeah. Thought I'd clear up and confusion.<strong>

**I hope you liked this little story! Please review! I love 'em!**

**~TheTragedyIs13~**


End file.
